1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a robot including an arm which is rotatable with respect to a support such as a base. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5523429 discloses a configuration in which a rotary housing is rotatably supported by a support housing and a cable is inserted into a hollow crankshaft which rotates with the rotary housing. That is, the crankshaft includes openings which are formed on an upper surface and a side surface for passing the cable, the cable supported by the rotary housing is inserted into the crankshaft from the upper surface of the crankshaft, and the cable is drawn to the support housing from the side surface of the crankshaft.
As described in the related art, in a configuration in which the cable is inserted into the crankshaft, when the rotary housing rotates, a side wall of the crankshaft comes into contact with the cable, and when the rotary housing further rotates in a state where the side wall comes into contact with the cable, the cable is twisted and pulled by the side wall. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide a long life time of the cable.